roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
June Axel
Personality Since a young age June has been a very quiet person, his mind twisted with thoughts and delusions.He's shy, though if pressured to a certain extent he will snap, showing malice and aggression .He can be hostile, also very self couscous about himself.He's very envious most of the time. Backstory June was born a very simple kid, he had a family that loved and cared for him and was middle class.His father owned a pastry shop and her mother worked in an office; though he was often sent to daycares when they where away.His quirk had started developing earlier though and with the nature of it his mother was forced to stay home and take care of him which wasn't a real problem.When he was 8 though he was disturbed from his sleep, the floorboards downstairs creaking and footsteps just audible enough that is parents had been stirred awake as well.In panic he rushed to his parents room, in which his father demanded him to hide under the bed, which he did, and mother and father left the room--approaching the intruder.It wasn't long before he heard the screams of his mother, and a loud bang. He knew it wasn't good.He was trembling under the bed, and soon the door to the room creaked open,and he heard his father moaning in agonized pain and the pitter patter of footsteps right behind him.He peaked from under the bed, to see his father..impaled through the chest with a spear and a towering man of pitch black darkness behind him, holding the weapon firmly with both hands before plunging it out..intestines gouged out and left like decorations on the spear.He was only 8; he didn't scream, he didn't cry, but he soon passed out, terrified out of his little mind. He was spared, though his family wasn't. In the future he realized the truth behind the murder, and how that pastery shop actually housed tons upon tons of illegal drugs, and how his father had ripped off a mafia family.His mind was shattered, and often he was sent back and forth from orphanages, till he was eventually taken in by someone.A former hero, who would assist this boy, and convince him to join the academy.Though that would've been his goal all along, to avenge his parents. Resources 300$ for pocket money, some smokes. Equipment and Weaponry A knife and a katana. Specialisations Hand to Hand combat. Quirk Type Emitter. Vengeful Darkness. This quirk's activation requires June to come in contact with a shadow.This shadow can't be from anything living, such as people or animals. Small Crescent Shadow Blade: These attacks require a charge up and can deals 4kn and their length is 50 cms long.These attacks are able to cut into skin but can't pierce armour.Each shot travels at 20 m/s. This ability has a 1 turn cooldown after all 4 shots are used up. Large Crescent Shadow Blade: Compared to the other crescent shot this one has an unique form when it charges, darkness enveloping June's blade and pulsating before its released.It requires an intital charge up that ususally takes one turn, and in this period he can't use his other shadow attack. Once released it a 3 meter crescent shot is unleashed,and once it strikes the damage is 15Kn.This travels at the speed of 15m/s.This attack is best avoided than to try to counter it, as it does pierce. This ability has a 4 turn cooldown. Weakness Attacks become 75% in power if he's gathered in the shadows while his body is in direct sunlight.If June ever goes against a light based quirk his attacks only have 50% of his original power. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Academy Students Category:Academy Students